


Don't date a vampire 101

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Alec learns the hard way.The chick also learns not to mess with Alec, the hard way of course.Riku also isn't taking bullshit from the "girlfriend".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alec learns the hard way.  
> The chick also learns not to mess with Alec, the hard way of course.  
> Riku also isn't taking bullshit from the "girlfriend".

"You know, I didn't want to bring this up, but I feel it needs to be said. I'd like if you would stop hanging out with him. I don't get good vibes and I just don't care about you being near him so much." Alec stared at the girl in front of him, his amber colored eyes meeting her green ones. "You want me to stop hanging around my brother?" 

Taking a moment, the girl paused. "Yes and no. Mostly yes. Okay, yes completely. He makes me uncomfortable and I don't like it." Shaking his head, Alec refused. "Listen, I know we're dating or whatever but I'm not just going to stop hanging out with my brother. I'm willing to work with you on a lot of things, but that won't be one of them." Waiting a few moments, the girl took Alec's hand in her own. "..You're right. I should've have asked you to do that. Sorry" 

"Let's just leave the topic." Alec wouldn't apologize for refusing to stop hanging out with Riku, but he couldn't even process why she would've asked that of him ; Pushing it aside, a waiter finally walked over to the two and took the food orders of the two. As time passed, Alec noticed that he had begun to not feel well ; His head began to hurt, his body began to feel weak, and he couldn't get rid of this feeling assumed to be nausea or close to it. 

"You okay, Alec?" The female questioned. "Yeah. I think maybe I just waited too long to eat, or maybe the food isn't setting well with me. I'll be fine though." Letting a few minutes pass, Alec watched as his "date" looked at her phone and stood as she claimed to have to leave to somewhere ; Placing her hand on his once again before he could ask any questions, she leaned over and gave him a kiss- that was enough to catch him by surprise on its own. 

As she walked away, Alec tried to stand but failed as his body began to give out, placing him back in his chair ; Everything felt like it was spinning, his head was pounding at every little sound, and he had the feeling he was gonna be sick. _If I can just make it home, I can lay down and I'll start feeling better. Wait.. What direction is home? I can't even remember how I got here.. What's going on?_ Trying to stand again, his body fell once again ; This time he found himself being greeted by an unfamiliar person who was claiming he was there to help.   
  
_Who is he talking to? What is he going on about? I can't understand.. wait.. that voice.. why is Riku on the phone?_ Attempting to process everything as it happened, Alec fainted seconds after. 

Opening his eyes groggily, he noticed the change of scenery. _How did I end up in bed? How did I even get home?_  
Piecing the parts of the previous hours together began to hurt Alec's brain ; The last thing remembered being Riku's voice heard on speaker phone as the guy tried to talk to him. _That's right.. Who was that guy? What was he doing there?_ He'd have to ask about that later but at this moment, headache medicine sounds needed right about now. Attempting to stand, Alec was greeted with his legs betraying him as he collapsed back onto the bed, his arms catching him from bouncing back off of the bed ; His body still felt weak despite the expectation of feeling completely better after resting and it bothered him, if he had to be truthful about it.


End file.
